Red and the Hawk
by UnseenHalloween
Summary: Red's younger bandit sister, Lilith, is taken and held hostage for supplies. The Wasteland is no easy place to live and with a guy like Tower Tom Jack running around stealing other survivor's provisions (and siblings), things are made even more difficult.


The man cringed and raised his hands up above his head in surrender when he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against the backside of his neck. "Turn around." The girls voice was firm from where she stood behind him. He slowly complied and carefully followed the order, turning around to face the young red head.

"God damn… Of course… Red's little sister. Lilith, isn't it?" He rolled his eyes, sounding disgusted and annoyed.

"Shut up." She thrust the gun in his direction as a warning. "Who are you and what are you doing snooping around here?" As she spoke, she swiftly patted the man down and removed his weapons.

"What d'ya think? I'm lookin' for food. It's not exactly easy to come by these days no more."

Lilith glared at him and in that same moment, another man's voice called out from somewhere unseen. "Yo, Blinkey! You find anything?"

Before 'Blinkey' could even think to respond, Lilith pressed her pistol hard against his throat. Continuing to glare at him, she held up a finger to her mouth in a demand for silence.

"Blinkey?" The voice was getting closer.

Lilith took a step back from the man in front of her, still keeping her gun pointed at him. After a few seconds, his friend came around a corner with a stupid look on his face. His expression suddenly became even more stupid with a mix of surprise as Lilith turned her pistol on him. "Don't move."

After only a couple seconds of confused hesitation, the second man now raised his hands up in the air like his friend had. Lilith moved over to him, keeping the first man in front of her at gunpoint. She patted the second man down now to remove his weapons as well.

Just as Lilith had removed and thrown the final weapon aside and to the ground, a voice was heard from behind her. "What do we got here?"

Lilith smiled and cocked her head, looking smugly at the two disarmed men in front of her. She replied to the other voice. "Hey sis. Look's like we've got a couple of crooks from the old brewery here for a visit."

"Is that so…?" Red, moved up to stand beside her younger sibling. "Nice job, Lil." She grabbed the chin of the nearest man, tilting his head to either side, acting as if she had interest in his features. "We'll have a fine chat now, won't we?" She smiled smugly.

Red's Termlink Entry (From Federal Ration Stockpile):

 _Sis caught a pair of Tower Tom Jack's goons sniffing around the front entrance. Lil and I interrogated them, and it sounds like the liquid diet they've got going over at the brewery ain't working so well for them. Apparently Tower Jack's got some sorta plan to fight his way in here and steal our food._

 _I'd like to see those drunk idiots try._

Lilith lay back onto her floor mattress of a bed. It wasn't the cleanest mattress, but it was basically the best you could get nowadays. And hell, with how exhausted the day had made her, it felt like heaven laying on it now. Working alongside her sister and the other bandits the two of them lived with; they had spent the entire day preparing their base for the potential attack from the brewery folks.

Sighing, Lilith finally closed her eyes, feeling the sting of dryness as they started to rehydrate themselves. She was seemingly seconds away from falling asleep when she suddenly heard a crash from somewhere within their base. Her eyes snapped back open and she sat up abruptly. She stayed still, waiting to hear another sound before getting up. And it came, another crashing sound from the halls outside of her and Red's room.

Lilith jumped to her feet, grabbing her pistol from underneath her pillow as she did so. She quickly and quietly moved over to the doorway. The door was cracked. She left it like that for Red whenever she went to bed before her. She reached out and took hold of the handle and began to open the door.

Just as the swinging motion of the door began and the hinges started to squeak, a force from outside smashed the door open right into Lilith's face. She stumbled backwards, not sure what had just happened. A man burst into her room along with the door and bashed her forehead with the butt of a shotgun, causing her to topple over to the floor. Her pistol was knocked from her hand and went scattering across the floor and out of her reach.

The man chuckled and crouched over Lilith as she tried to get her blurred vision to focus. "Hey there Sunshine." His tone was demeaning and as Lilith's eyes finally managed to focus somewhat on his face, she could see a sneer on his lips. He looked sickly amused at what he had just done. He looked away for a moment as some other figures entered the room behind him. They were obviously friends of his, because he didn't seem at all surprised to see them. Looking back down to Lilith, the man looked so please with himself. "The name's Jack. Tower Tom Jack. You might've heard of me from your sister. Oh man, is this gonna be fun."

That was the last thing that Lilith heard from him in that moment, because she was promptly knocked out in the next.

"Red'll be up to her neck in worry. I'll get us whatever supplies we want." He chuckled as one of his assistants slung Lilith's limp body over their shoulder. They laughed along with him before he then called out an order to all of them. "Alright, boyos. Round up whatever supplies you can from here and then it's back to the brewery. Let's get a move on!"


End file.
